My Name is Amelia Kirk
by liz2413
Summary: Now a series of one-shots. In which Amelia T. Kirk is a daring, somewhat volatile, and adventurous young woman who joins Starfleet and manages to save her ship twice all while dealing with a disagreeable half-Vulcan and pursuing the affections of her most-of-the-time cynical but loving companion Doctor McCoy. Set in Star Trek and STID. Fem!Kirk/Bones.
1. Amelia Kirk: Part I

**I have been very inspired to write this for the past few days. I figured I would finally try to actually get it down in writing and see what the result was. Hopefully you guys enjoy this.**

**I would not recommend this fic for anyone who likes a lot of in-depth explanation, because I sort of cover everything briefly instead of describing each and every event.**

**The only change I am making (other than a Fem!Kirk) is that McCoy is only around 4 years older than Amelia instead of being almost 8 years like it is in the movies. So Amelia is 25 at the time when she first becomes Captain, making Bones 29. Also Lea is 22 at the time of their first meeting so Bones is 26.**

**I also feel that I should address this really quickly: I know some people have a problem with male characters being changed into females and then being paired with other male characters, but I made this decision because I feel I can write from the perspective of a female a lot better considering I am a girl!**

**And a little note; the nickname "Lea" is pronounced like how you would say the name "Leah", it's just lacking the "h".**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**NOTE: TO MAKE THIS A SHORTER READ, I AM SPLITTING IT INTO A TWO SHOT. PART ONE CONSISTS OF THE MOVIE STAR TREK. PART TWO WILL BE COMING SOON.**

* * *

Amelia Timothea Kirk stares up at the grey clothed Starfleet Captain opposite of her in the dingy and very empty Iowa bar. The _almost_ bar fight left her with a stinging left elbow as well as a bad attitude after clashing with that idiotic (in her valued opinion) bunch of cadets. She listens to him talk about herself, really. Her and her admirable (and dead) father George Kirk, who had bravely gone down with his ship after only captaining it for a mere twelve minutes. She's heard the stories before, usually coming from her mother Winona and strangely never from her sloppy and angry step-father who has no doubt hated her since first sight. Part of her wants to tell the man- Pike, is his name -that he's wasting his time and that someone like her who comes from a place like this has no place in his precious Starfleet. They part on generally good terms, the Captain departing with a sense of hope for the young Kirk and the young Kirk leaving with the knowledge that the next shuttles for recruits will be taking off the next morning.

Amelia has to admit that she surprises herself when she is cruising down the streets surrounding the hangar on her old motorcycle and then stepping off to make her way towards one of the many small shuttles. Her keys land in the hat of a passing by worker, who shouts a brief thank you as she enters the open hatch and graces Pike with a brief hello and claims that she'll happily accomplish the feat of becoming an officer within three years, and not four. The previous night's idiotic cadets don't smile as she shoots a quick quip at them paired with a mocking salute. And it really starts to hit her that she's _really_ doing this once she sets herself down in a chair, ignoring her neighboring recruit who watches disdainfully as she struggles with the seatbelt.

She waits patiently in her seat, watching the gruff looking man as he relentlessly argues with the shuttle attendant, who isn't seeming to stand for any of it. Amelia hears the word 'aviophobia' and quirks a brow, curiously glancing at the man as the attendant finally forces him into the seat beside her. He says something about throwing up, which doesn't sit well with her oddly enough. They enter a conversation that includes his rambling of different probable deaths aboard one of the Starfleet shuttles while she adds a few comments here and there, wherever she sees necessary. Then they're shaking hands and making introductions, and Amelia can't help but think of how good of a nickname 'Bones' would be for her new doctor friend.

* * *

Three years pass quickly for Amelia Kirk.

It isn't that surprising really, since every day is filled with new classes and new tests and new problems to solve and new languages to master. She's whizzing through it all with flying colors, even toning down (a tiny bit) on the amount of trouble she gets herself into. She isn't quite sure if it's due to Bones and his shooting down of her wild ideas, or her roommate's lack of interest in anything having to do with fun.

Soon enough, Amelia finds herself in her third year at the Starfleet Academy, preparing to take the feared _Kobayashi Maru_ for, again, the third time. Bones doesn't want to hear any more about it, let alone waste more of his precious time away from the medical wing while he watches his dear friend fail the practically unwinnable test yet again. When he mutters something that sounds a lot like '_study, my ass'_ Amelia can't help but reply with '_gladly'_ before gallivanting off to meticulously prepare for the next morning's test. Sure, the majority of that preparation might include hooking up with that green skinned Orion guy who's been winking at her for the past few classes, but Amelia doesn't have anything to say about it.

* * *

She finds out the hard way that 'cheating' is _not_ tolerated at the Starfleet Academy when the half-Vulcan who Bones calls the _pointy-eared bastard_ stands right up and accuses her of such a thing in front of the rest of the red clothed cadets. Despite her disdain for no-win scenarios, the Admirals still put her on a sort of academic suspension. The penalty really comes back to bite her once Admiral Barnett is ordering all students to the hangar in order to respond to a distress call from Vulcan.

Amelia wants to protest when she doesn't hear her name called, to which she is crushed to hear that academic suspension calls for no participation in anything like saving Vulcan until the board clears her for duty again. Bones makes futile attempts to console the frustrated cadet but eventually knows he has to run along to his own position on the _Enterprise_, and Amelia can't help but feel a pang of jealousy towards the doctor. Still, she gives him an affectionate shoulder pat and bids good luck, because she doesn't want to be the reason why he doesn't get to have all the fun.

She doesn't notice him mutter '_dammit'_ or turn around, but definitely pays attention once she finds herself being dragged throughout the hangar and into a dim closet filled with vials of liquids that all look exactly the same to her. Amelia jokes about wishing she had never met him once she gets jabbed in the neck with a particularly painful hypo, but still feels incredibly thankful for all that Bones is making the effort to do in order to help her onto a ship. The fuzzy vision and sore throat and overall horrible feeling throughout her body are bad side effects, but hopefully worth it in the end.

* * *

Her time on the _Enterprise_ can be described as nothing other than remarkable. Amelia knows she has never experienced anything like being onboard a Starfleet vessel and soon realizes that she never wants to be anywhere else. Sure, Spock is disapproving of her being onboard and Pike isn't too happy either, but they both seem to lighten up a bit once she helps them realize that a 'lightning storm' actually means a gigantic ship filled with vengeful Romulans waiting to obliterate them as soon as they drop out of warp. So Pike makes an exception and even sends the young Kirk spiraling down onto a huge Romulan drill beside Sulu in order to try and save Vulcan from its impending doom. She argues at Pike's boarding of the _Narada _because she is positive that nothing good can come from this Nero fellow, even when he appoints her to First Officer under the new acting Captain Spock. But when their efforts fail and the planet and nearly all of its inhabitants are sucked into a bottomless black hole, Amelia finds the first setback of the starship life, especially when she sees the first crack in Mr. Spock's usually cool emotional exterior upon the death of his mother.

It's a bit of a setback when her intensive arguing with the Captain and his decisions get her ejected onto an incredibly frosty Class M planet and chased by not one, but two creepy creatures. Amelia knows she must've hit her head during the crash landing because there's no _way_ that the old Vulcan she meets in the cave is actually an alternate future version of Spock. She's further convinced of a severe head injury once future-Spock starts talking about them and their friendship and their travels and how the in the _hell_ could they be friends? There's a mind-meld thing that helps to clear things up followed by a long trek through some seriously freezing weather until they reach a Starfleet outpost and an interesting Scottish engineer who Amelia takes to calling Scotty.

Amelia finds it easy to accept future-Spock's mission for her to help 'emotionally compromise' his present self, because she's been waiting to get under his skin for a while now. Even if it results in a painful shove into one of the many control panels on the bridge, Amelia has to hope she's done some good once she finally finds herself seated in the coveted Captain's chair. Bones sends her a disapproving look and remark because that's just how he is, even though he knows deep down inside that Amelia is meant to be in charge of a ship like the _Enterprise_.

The rest of her experience is filled with odd alliances with Spock, risky trips onto the _Narada_, painful punches from angry Romulans, attempted negotiations with those same angry Romulans, along with narrow escapes from black holes due to that pesky red matter. Amelia and her crew deal with all of this, all while managing to save the Earth in the process, remarkably. She can barely believe that they've succeeded and even saved Captain Pike in the end and she's sure that all of her fellow Starfleet peers will have a difficult time coming to terms with her successes as well.

The _Enterprise_ is back in order and heading home when Amelia finally finds the time to visit the sickbay and receive some attention to the innumerable bruises and cuts she received from being tossed around by Nero. When she sees Doctor McCoy waiting for her, scanner in hand, she can't help but sigh and smile at her best friend because they're both still alive and the ship isn't in shambles after her brief run of Captaincy. Bones patches her up like he always does and Amelia sits still like she _never_ does because she can't even find the energy to do anything but half-heartedly answer the doctor's multiple questions and occasionally nod. The far too eventful day comes to a close as she's sitting on the examination table with McCoy by her side and she's resting her head on his shoulder because even Amelia Kirk needs someone to lean on every once in a while.

* * *

Amelia marvels at the fact that Bones' decision to come back for her is the reason that he's alive and Pike's alive and everyone's alive and the _Enterprise_ isn't a fiery pile of ruins floating along aimlessly through the vast expanse of space. She knows that the painful hypos and dangerous falls onto equally as dangerous drills and practically blind transports onto the _Narada_ and brief banishments to Class M planets were all worth it in they end, especially when they led to her becoming Captain and saving everyone on board Pike's ship.

_My ship_, she proudly realizes as she's being commended by the Starfleet Admirals and stepping before Pike to relieve him of his status as Captain of the _Enterprise_. She's smiling and gazing up into the crowd of red cadets who had previously seen her as an immature cheater and not as anyone nearly capable of accomplishing all of the feats which the Admiral had listed. Lea sees Bones smiling and flashing a thumbs up, and her heart swells for reasons unknown even to her. It isn't until she catches Spock, her new sort-of-friend also clapping along with the crowd that she knows she's really made it.

Perhaps, she thinks, Starfleet is the familial place she has long been searching for.

* * *

**Part two will be posted in the next few days.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Amelia Kirk: Part II

**Here is part two. I have now decided to make this a three-shot or very short fic. The third part will be coming soon.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

It's practically a year later until Amelia finds herself in a situation of real, exhilarating, adrenaline-pumping excitement as she sprints across the very red surface of Planet Nibiru, evading the angry indigenous people. It's an added bonus that Bones is running right alongside her, because they never get to do crazy things like this. She's gotten fairly used to jumping into chaotic situations, more often than not risking her life, and not receiving any strict words from the doctor until she's been hauled off to the sickbay in order to be healed of any reckless injuries she'd collected along the way.

They're leaping off cliffs into an unfortunately choppy body of water, reaching the hidden _Enterprise_ in a convenient amount of time. Then Amelia is being thrust into making more life or death decisions, because Spock is trapped inside of an active volcano and he's really keen on being left behind in order to meet the needs of the many. But the Captain won't have any of that, even if it messes with the half-Vulcan's prized prime directive, because she can't just let him die when they've started to become actual friends.

So Spock is saved, much to Lieutenant Uhura's pleasure, and he's not as happy as Lea wants him to be when she comes rushing to the transport bay to make sure he's okay. An agitated and annoyed Bones waves the situation off once his fellow blue shirt officer begins to question how his Captain could've violated the prime directive and exposed their incredibly advanced starship to such a primitive species. Amelia huffs a little, and doesn't really care because her friend is safe and they have saved the people of Nibiru even if it required breaking a whole lot of rules. That's just how she operates and she just has to hope that Starfleet will understand.

* * *

It's a crushing blow to her confidence and career when the Admirals decide to not understand and hand the _Enterprise_ back over to her mentor Christopher Pike. She's not mad at Pike, because he's practically been the father she always wanted, but she's not happy either. In fact, Amelia is devastated, and soon finds herself in another dingy bar attempting to drown out the sorrows of her demotion. She's reminded of a time before her life with Starfleet, especially when Pike manages to locate her and spare a few comforting bits of advice. That and Pike's request for her to be his First Officer further reinforce how she could never be upset with the kind-hearted new Captain of the _Enterprise._ Still, she's left with a sort of empty feeling that she hopes will be the worst of her troubles for a while.

But then the London bombing incident is calling all high ranking Starfleet officials into a serious conference and Amelia comes face to face with Spock, who she is still a little bit upset with for being the one to detail the Nibiru situation in his report to the Admirals. In an effort to patch things up, she offers a smile and an '_I'm gonna miss you'_ since he's become somebody else's First Officer, but the Commander only responds with a questioning glance that makes her stomp off into the meeting room. She finds her seat beside Captain Pike and finds it increasingly difficult to silently listen to Admiral Marcus drone on and on because she is _positive_ that something isn't right about this situation, and it's a feeling she cannot shake.

Her worst fears are realized while she's standing before the officers without the usual commanding presence in her voice and then slowly turning to see an unknown aircraft hovering directly opposite the large wall of windows. It takes a moment for her brain to process that her gut was correct and yell for everyone to clear out of the room. By then it's too late, because glass is shattering and shots are firing and people are falling and Amelia is dropping to the ground as quickly as possible in order to avoid death by the individual manning the vessel. She hears screams and more shots as a support team enters the room only to be picked off as quickly as the rest of the Starfleet officers. She's crawling and trying not to worry about Spock or Pike because she needs to rely on the fact that they can take care of themselves and right now she needs to take care of _her_self.

It's easy for Amelia to find a nearby discarded gun as she makes her way out of the conference room and into a nearby hallway. The wall of glass gives her a perfect view of the vessel, where she sees that the murderer is none other than the very John Harrison that they had just been discussing during the meeting. She notices the small ship's engine and how it seems to be sucking in any surrounding air. Then she's thinking quickly like she does best and fastening the gun to a fire hose and flinging it directly in front of the flying vessel, completely jamming its engine and sending it into a downward and out of control spiral. As she stands watching with her aching body and bleeding forehead she manages to make eye contact with Harrison, who sends her an eerie glance before beaming out of the ship and subsequently out of danger.

It's then when Amelia allows herself to exit the combat mindset and begin to worry about her dear friends. She nearly smiles when she sees that Spock is okay and sitting and breathing until she notices that he's sitting over someone who doesn't look okay at all. Once she makes the connection that that someone is Pike, she's slowly advancing forward and trying not to cry and attempting to keep her breathing even. She fails at both as she kneels beside her fellow Commander and checks for any sort of pulse on the neck of her fallen friend. She first tries to believe that he has to have a pulse and he can't be dead because he's Pike and he's the closest she's ever had to a real dad and she just really needs him to be _okay_. But that isn't the reality, and Amelia can't help but let a lot of tears slip down her dust and grime smeared cheeks. Though it doesn't take long for anger to take over, pure rage against John Harrison that has her standing up and barely patting Spock's shoulder, only to stalk off to her quarters to think about how she's going to make Harrison pay.

She isn't at all surprised when Bones seeks her out in the middle of the night, scanner in hand, demanding why she didn't come to the medical wing for a proper medical evaluation after experiencing such a physically and emotionally traumatic event. Amelia knows he isn't mad, especially when he lets his stern doctor face slip into a remorseful expression as he notices his friend's tight mouth and puffy eyes. She lets him come inside her little dorm because it's not like she was going to have any luck sleeping anyways. They lay shoulder pressed against shoulder on the double bed staring up at the ceiling while she does her best to recount the events of the night and the tragedy that came along with it. McCoy listens like he always does, incredibly thankful that he's still talking with his best friend because it very well could've been her who was killed along with the others. Amelia eventually cries again because she can't help it and Bones tears up too until they both find a little slice of serenity and drift off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Anger is what drives Amelia to march right up to the conference full of Admirals, Spock by her side like he always should be, and demand to be reinstated as Captain so that she can go after the man that killed Christopher Pike. Admiral Marcus is hesitant at first, which Amelia expects, but eventually gives in and allow her to fire off some of the newly designed torpedoes that Starfleet has created in order to eliminate Harrison in his little deserted corner of Kronos. It's a plus that she gets to reinstate her half-Vulcan friend as her First Officer since Amelia could never imagine working with anyone else. Except for maybe Bones, but she knows that his place is ordering around the other doctors and nurses in the sickbay and not constantly dealing with her reckless actions.

She unfortunately notices a lingering bit of animosity with Spock since he doesn't think that any man should be blown off the face of any planet without being returned to Earth and given a trial. Amelia can't see his reasoning in that through her ongoing rage at John Harrison and her desire to seek her revenge. Her temper is tested further when Bones starts pestering her about her vitals and blood pressure and heart rate and every other thing that he claims to be wrong with her. He's only distracted once a pretty and blonde new science officer named Carol struts into the small transport shuttle. Amelia is always welcoming to new crew members but Spock isn't the same, and frowns at the 'redundancy' of her qualifications since he is back on Kirk's ship. Amelia can barely find it in herself to care, and tries to shut her eyes and lower her heart rate while they take the trip up to the hangar where her ship resides.

There is an indescribable feeling of belonging as Amelia steps back onto the _Enterprise_, her loyal crew scurrying around and carrying about with their jobs of preparations. Even Scotty's yelling and refusing to sign papers to allow the transportation of the torpedoes doesn't bring down her mood until he's resigning and she's being painfully forced to accept in order to carry out her plan of getting rid of Harrison. Promoting Chekov is a bit of a risky move, but necessary, and she has a feeling that the young crewmember will be able to impress her in the end.

The bridge is the same, except for the fact that Spock is staring her down and making her feel guilty until she makes the announcement that she's going to bring Harrison back, and not detonate the corner of planet. Her First Officer is very pleased with that which sort of makes her happy too because she doesn't feel like getting into another spat with the oh-so logical Spock. So she sits in her chair and waits as her ship continues to warp throughout space, making the occasional call down to Bones to see how things are going in the sickbay.

It's a jarring and rather painful feeling as the _Enterprise_ suddenly drops out of warp due to an overheated warp core. Sulu tells her that they're close enough to land on Kronos, but Amelia knows that any extra time in enemy space means more danger for all of them. She grabs Spock and the Klingon speaking Uhura along with two more red shirted crew members to travel by shuttle and onto Kronos. The ride there is filled with quips by Uhura and Spock's deep explanation of how he would never like to feel anything that comes with death ever again. Amelia thinks it's very touching until a surprise Klingon warbird is chasing them down and sending them hurtling through very tight spaces. They seem to have made it out safely until more Klingon ships are beaming spotlights and ordering them to land so they can subsequently kill them. Amelia knows they have to agree, and sincerely hopes that this disagreement will be the worst of her troubles on the mission.

* * *

As Amelia expects, her and her small gang are forced into fighting for their lives against the Klingons with their pitiful looking phasers compared to the enemy's weaponry. They're all split up, which puts a bad feeling in Amelia's stomach as she fights off multiple Klingon shoulders with her bare hands. There are a lot of close calls and face punches and kicks to the gut until she realizes that a hooded figure has begun picking off the Klingons very quickly. The stranger comes in handy when Amelia is suddenly overpowered and kicked to the ground without any form of weapon and waiting to meet her doom until the three soldiers fall dead to the ground around her. It's only seconds later when Spock comes to her rescue and drags her to a place of shelter beside Uhura.

Amelia struggles to believe what is happening when the hooded stranger approaches them, knocking a weapon out of Spock's hands and revealing himself to be John Harrison. She can barely contain her anger upon seeing him and hearing him desperately request to know how many torpedoes had been put onto the _Enterprise._ When Spock tells him that there are 72, he immediately and strangely surrenders without any further struggle. Amelia struggles to rise due to her battered body but manages to accept the criminals surrender in the form of multiple punches and kicks and slaps and noises of frustration. It isn't until Spock's low voice jars her from her fit that she staggers back towards their small ship, clutching her throbbing fist and wondering why someone as capable as Harrison would ever surrender.

* * *

Having John Harrison on board affects her much more than she likes to admit, despite the fact that he's locked in a holding cell and that no one is actually _forcing_ her to go and keep talking to him. Her temper breaks multiple times, usually when either Spock or Bones are there to pull her away from the situation and the cunning prisoner's confusing words. Her two closest friends both worry for her, because they can see how Harrison is messing with the Captain's state of mind. It comes to a breaking point when Amelia decides to listen and sends McCoy and Carol Marcus onto a nearby planetoid to open up one of the mysterious torpedoes. It isn't exactly Amelia's idea to send Bones into such a dangerous situation, but she figures she can't send anyone else once Marcus requests for the steadiest hands on the ship. She tries to hide her cringe when Bones starts to get all flirty and charming but can't help but send him a quick scolding remark over the comms unit.

Her heart starts slamming at a rate that the doctor would no doubt classify as unhealthy when something goes wrong and his arm ends up getting trapped inside the torpedo that is about to detonate. She's yelling for someone to beam them both back and she nearly screams when the crewmember tells her that there isn't any way to differentiate Doctor McCoy from the torpedo, and they can't bring back one without the other. There's a lot of screaming and a few curse words until the screen indicates the disabling of the weapon and the safety of the two science officers. Still, Amelia can't help but repeat her friend's name over and over again until he finally responds, acknowledging that he's alright and that she really needs to see whatever they have uncovered.

The discovery of frozen people in the torpedoes sends Kirk storming back in front of the holding cell, demanding to know everything about the man who she soon learns is called 'Khan'. He explains about his past and his age and how Admiral Marcus was the one to wake him from his incredibly long sleep in hopes of using his superior mind. The Admiral's ulterior motives don't actual surprise her that much, which ends up being a little bit of a surprise all in itself. Amelia guesses it's because she had suspected some foul play ever since the _Enterprise's_ warp core had begun to mysteriously malfunction.

* * *

It isn't too much later when a very big, very dark, and very menacing ship known as the _Vengeance_ shows up just opposite the _Enterprise_, manned by none other than the deceitful Admiral Marcus. Amelia engages in a bit of back and forth quips with him once he begins to question why she brought Khan on board and didn't follow her orders to take him out without question. But she's clever too, and shoots back statements that question the Admiral's motives and why else he would be out here in space if it wasn't to help their ship repair its damaged core. Everything goes downhill from there, because Marcus doesn't mind concealing his villainy anymore and decides it would be a whole lot easier to take out Kirk's entire ship rather than to beam Harrison aboard his own vessel. There's a sense of paralyzing fear that overtakes Amelia as the _Vengeance_ begins to prepare its own weapons, because she never meant to put her entire crew to death based on a few of her decisions.

Going into warp isn't enough to help Amelia escape, which Carol Marcus helpfully brings to the Captain's attention. It's only a few moments later when the dark ship catches up, colliding and sending them falling completely out of warp for the second time that day. A seemingly inevitable death is avoided when the trusty Scotty was able to somehow get aboard the enemy ship after following the coordinates that Amelia had tasked him with investigating just earlier. The rejoicing is short lived, because Scotty has only disabled their weapons for a little while and he doesn't know if he'll be able to do it again. This is when Amelia has her good slash incredibly dangerous idea that sends her sprinting down into the medbay, where she had moved Khan earlier.

Like always, Spock just happens to figure out what his Captain is thinking and ends up chasing her down the halls until a forceful hand on the shoulder causes her to halt and fling around to face him. Amelia's heart is racing and her brain is working quickly because she's somewhat panicked and doesn't know what she _should_ do, but only what she _can_ do. The First Officer finds he has nothing else to say about her plan to ally with Khan in order to board the _Vengeance_ and ends up staying put as she continues her rapid course to the prisoner.

Khan isn't agreeable and begins questioning how in the world she could promise to save his crew locked inside their cryopods when she can barely even keep her own crew alive. Amelia doesn't have much to say about that because she finds it horrifyingly true and resorts to forcing him into accompanying her aboard the _Vengeance_. She hides her relief when he finally agrees because there is no way that she is going to let on to Khan that his help will probably be a major deciding factor in whether she lives or dies.

Bones doesn't like the idea and follows her down the corridors, becoming even more frazzled once he understands that Amelia will be hurtled throughout open space in order to slip through a very tiny door and into a lower deck of the _Vengeance_. It isn't any relief to him once he thinks about her being alone with Khan and having to trust him because the doctor inside of him just knows that there is obviously something very wrong in the criminal's head. Eventually she knows she is running out of time and has to get ready and having Bones trailing at her heels is slowing things down a lot more than she needs right now. She tries to console him with a pathetic '_I'll be okay__' _which doesn't do much to ease the concerned look on his face. But people are calling her name and telling her that it's time to suit up so she just has to hope that pressing a quick kiss to his cheek will help to settle his fears for the time being. It doesn't, but the kiss does manage to bring a flush to his face as he watches the young Captain sprint away from him and towards her unnervingly dangerous mission.

* * *

Their trip through debris filled space is horrifying, and nearly ends with both Khan and Amelia slamming into the side of the ship if it weren't for Scotty and his quick reflexes that allow the small door to open just in time for the two to come crashing into the engineering deck of the _Vengeance_. She doesn't have much time to thank her Scottish friend or apologize because Khan is urging them forward and claiming to know the best possible way to the bridge where Admiral Marcus has to be residing. It's after one of their many clashes with rogue Starfleet members when Kirk whispers to Scotty about stunning Khan once they reach Marcus, because she's come to realize that they are aiding the criminal more than he seems to be helping them.

The plan goes according to plan for all but a few minutes, because they reach the bridge and take out the guards and Carol is safe and her father is subdued. Scotty does a good job with stunning Khan until his crazily regenerative cells have him bouncing back into action within moments. He ruthlessly snaps Carol's leg only after knocking out Scotty and bringing at least ten disabling punches to Amelia's face, abdomen, and legs. She can only watch in horror, crippled by exhaustion and utter _pain_ on the floor, as Khan lets out a savage yell and uses his superior strength to crush the Admiral's skull. Carol's screams of horror fill the room and Amelia is terrified as she attempts to weakly crawl towards any sort of weapon to use against Khan.

Her efforts are deemed futile as Khan roughly grabs her by the neck and pins her arms behind her back as he hails the _Enterprise_. She feels the cool touch of a phaser pressed at the base of her skull and winces as the familiar worried faces of Spock, Sulu, Bones, Uhura, and the rest of the crew appear on the large screen. Khan's voice is dark and harsh and she can nearly feel it right beside her ear as he torments the acting Captain Spock. Amelia shouts '_don't_' at her friend but only receives a stinging blow to the head that sends her sprawling out on the deck in return.

There is a ringing in her ears as the negotiations continue and Khan demands for his crew to be beamed onto the dead Admiral's ship. Amelia wants to yell and scream and order them not to listen but a hard kick to her stomach sends all of the air rushing out of her lungs in an extremely painful way. She can barely believe it when Spock trades the torpedoes for the lives of her, Scotty, and Carol, because that isn't the logical decision. She has little time to further contemplate that though because the familiar tingling sensations that comes with transporting is running throughout her limbs and the inside of the _Vengeance_ is morphing into the inside of one of the holding cells on her _Enterprise._

Amelia is nearly sure that their end is near until she hears someone yelling in triumph because someone managed to detonate the torpedoes upon their arrival on Khan's ship. She's confused until Bones comes rushing in to assure that she's okay and also to inform her that they were able to remove all 72 cryopods from the weapons before beaming them aboard the other ship. The next few moments are filled with a lot of comments from McCoy about stupid ideas and trusting the wrong people and Amelia's general insanity until he shuts himself up by enveloping her in a crushing hug that she can't help but eagerly return._  
_

* * *

Almost like a pattern, this success and happiness is short lived when the ship's power goes out and everything starts tilting to one side. Amelia quickly locates Scotty, who claims that the only way to save the ship is to somehow make it down to engineering through all of the craziness that has erupted on the _Enterprise_. They're dashing down hallways and hanging on for dear life as everything keeps tilting and turning over, sending crew members falling down hallways and catwalks all over the place. The two narrowly escape death when Chekov manages to save the day by quickly grabbing onto the Captain's hand and preventing her and Scotty from falling to their deaths.

By now the ship is hurtling towards Earth and threatening to burn up even after Chekov manages to flip the manual override switch that should fix all of the problems with their damaged warp core. Scotty lets out a yell that is a mix of frustration and horror once he realizes that the entire core isn't aligned correctly. They both know that the damaged part of the ship is surrounded by air filled with fatal radiation and that finding any sort of proper suit would require a whole lot of time that none of them have.

It's at that moment when Amelia remembers one of many confusing conversations with Khan, in particular when he had asked her if there was anything she wouldn't do to protect her family. And that was her crew, she easily realizes. She remembers Pike's words about how her decisions would get everyone under her command killed, and she suddenly comes to the conclusion that she cannot let that happen and she just has to prove her fallen friend wrong. She takes off running without any word, Scotty following close behind.

His cries of protest come quickly after that because he knows what she's going to do and he can't just let her go in an irradiated chamber like that. She ignores his pleas and begins preparations to open the door so that none of the radiation will fill the compartment. It's hard for her to just knock Scotty out cold, but she knows it's something that has to be done because this sacrifice is hers to make, and hers alone.

* * *

She thinks that the door is far too easy to open considering the deadly nature of the contents inside. Pushing past the pain of an aching right hand and the overall crippling _fear_ that is threatening to overtake her, Amelia leaps into the irradiated compartment and just _runs._

Her lungs burn and they feel like they're closing up and her vision blurs and her limbs ache and her head throbs but she keeps running, running until she finds the damaged warp core. It looks like a formidable climb and it's even worse when she realizes how much she has to do in order to realign the two parts. Amelia almost stutters, _almost_ wants to stop until she horrifyingly realizes that it's already too late for her, and if the radiation is going to kill her then she wants it to be _after_ she's saved her crew and her ship.

So she climbs upwards through a combination of wheezes and coughs and blinks that make her eyes feel like they're burning. She puts a new face to fight for behind each and every kick at the stubborn warp core.

A kick for Bones.

A kick for Spock.

A kick for Uhura.

A kick for Scotty.

A kick for Sulu.

A kick for Chekov.

And hell, she throws another kick for Bones in there.

Amelia knows she's been successful when there's a deafening noise accompanied by a flash of blue light and a recoil that sends her slamming into one of the many metal pipes at the foot of the core. She hears a number of awful sounding cracks that seem to originate from her mid-section and can't help but cry out in pain. It isn't any help that her legs decide not to respond while she's pulling and crawling and furiously trying to make her way back to the chamber entrance before the radiation takes the great Captain out for good.

* * *

Scotty is conscious and teary when she finally makes her way back with aching arms and a lower half that seems to have died before she has. In any attempt to lighten the fact of her impending demise, she holds up a pathetically shaky thumbs up and does her best at creating any sort of smile. The trusty engineer only shakes his head before quickly stalking off to do something that Amelia doesn't have the brain power to try and guess. She takes the brief moment of alone time to position herself parallel to the large glass door after weakly and barely pressing the button that begins the cleansing of any and all radioactive material. She knows it won't save her, but it seems necessary.

Spock rushes into sight, chest heaving up and down like he's run throughout the entire _Enterprise_ just to make it down to engineering. Lea looks up at him with failing eyes and almost wants to laugh at the fact that she'll probably share her last words with the half-Vulcan whom she used to hate and butt heads with at every single decision. She almost feels a bit of despair when she realizes that her other blue-shirt friend hasn't already appeared.

She breathes a painful sigh of relief when he tells about how her ship and her crew are safe, and she knows it's all because of her. She closes her eyes and thinks back to when Spock said how '_the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'_ and how she never really, _really_ grasped that until now, when she's made such a monumental and scary sacrifice.

Eventually her eyes open again, and she continues to talk with him. She begs for help, because she doesn't want to feel death or her aching head or tingling arms or burning lungs. But Spock says he doesn't know how to do that, and it makes sense to her when she sees the tear rolling down his cheek. She knows that if he really could choose not to feel then he would do it now, and try to evade all of the unwanted grief and sadness and sorrow that has suddenly been thrust upon him as he kneels beside his dying Captain.

* * *

Amelia is nearly sure that her time us up until another blue shirted figure comes bursting around the corner, breathing just as heavily as Spock had been. She barely hears Bones cursing himself for being too slow and for dealing with one too many patients that he would've much rather pushed off to some other member of the medical staff. He comes forward too slowly for her taste and she wants to yell at him to hurry up because she is _dying_ for goodness sake and she doesn't know how many words she'll actually get to say to him. It's a struggle to choose, because she wants to say a lot.

Bones finally kneels down beside the glass while Spock rises to his feet, moving back to stand next Scotty and a newly arrived Uhura, both trying to contain their tears. The doctor stares at her through the thick barrier, wanting not to only say something, but to _do_ something. He thinks of everything he and his capable medical team could be doing and _should_ be doing to save her, if they could just open that _damn door._ She sees the mistiness in his eyes and he feels it, even more so when she starts painfully wheezing and coughing up something that looks like blood.

He says something about making stupid decisions which he really doesn't mean, to which she responds in a weak voice with '_I couldn't let you die'_. Bones doesn't really know what to say after that, because he's sure she can see him crying and he knows that she barely has any time, and God, what he would do to give her more time.

She weakly raises a palm against the glass, wishing so hard that she could touch his skin and still successfully contain the radiation at the same time. Bones does the same, but he's clenching his eyes shut and trying to convince himself that this isn't _actually_ happening and his best friend isn't _actually_ dying right before his eyes. When he finally dares to look again, she's gazing up at him with lids only half open and whispering something that makes his breath catch.

He's almost positive that she utters the words '_I' _and _'love'_ and _'you'_ all in the same sentence, but he finds himself not wanting to be so sure. Because if he's sure, then it makes everything worse and it makes the grieving and mourning even harder to do if he _really_ knows that she had felt about him the way that he had always felt about her. He almost wants to ask her, or even say the words himself, but then she's making an awful choking noise and her hand is slipping away from his and her pretty blue eyes are losing their focus.

There is a moment of shock where he realizes with wide eyes that Amelia T. Kirk is really dead, and he will never get to hear her voice or listen to her laugh or scold her for her crazy ideas ever again. His mind painfully scrolls through all of his missed chances, all of _their _missed chances. He's only shaken from himself when Spock's loud cry of rage against Khan breaks the silence.

* * *

**There's the end of part two. Part three will be up within the next day or two.**


	3. Amelia Kirk: Part III

**Sooo here is part three, otherwise known as the last part of this tiny fic. I hope you guys think this is a good finish to the story!**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Bones avoids, or tries to avoid, the stares from the other medical personnel as he silently reenters the medical bay. He tries not to think about how the body of his dearest friend is zipped inside of the black bag that the crewmembers place on the examination table before him. The sickbay is filled with people since word travels quickly around the ship and everyone is flocking there in order to see if it's actually true and if Amelia T. Kirk is actually dead. The doctor doesn't even have the energy in him to command anyone back to their stations in order for him to have his space.

The zipper comes down and the flaps are pulled back and Doctor McCoy can barely manage to stare down at the blank face of the Captain. There are soft gasps and quiet sobs that appear throughout the room as everyone begins to come to terms with the fact that they are all alive because of Captain Kirk. and now their very own savior is dead. Bones blinks a few times before staggering back and into the closest chair, placing his head in his hands as soon as he's seated. That chair happens to be directly beside the specific desk which he had used to inject a dead Tribble with the regenerative cell filled blood of Khan.

As if on cue, the creature makes a low purring noise that has Bones slowly looking up through teary eyes. He sees the noticeable up and down movement on the Tribble which can mean nothing other than successful breathing. After that he springs into action very quickly, demanding a cryopod and contacting Spock as quickly as possible. He's aware that the half-Vulcan went after Khan and is almost positive that he was on a mission to kill after seeing the Commander's reaction to Amelia's death. Bones is speaking rapidly because he needs to have Khan alive in order to get some of his blood and have any chance at saving the demised Kirk. McCoy can't help but feel the utter irony in the fact that the individual who led to Amelia's death could be the only chance at saving her life.

* * *

People can't help but praise Bones as a medical miracle worker when the multiple blood transfusions seem to work and put Amelia into a coma-induced state. He brushes off every compliment with a nod or shrug because he refuses to be satisfied until the Captain is opening her eyes and talking and standing and remembering the people around her. McCoy even shares thanks with Spock, who was able to successfully capture Khan and bring him back on the _Enterprise_ in order to provide blood for Amelia's recovery. It's a brief exchange of words between the two science officers in which Spock nods and Bones awkwardly avoids direct eye contact, but meaningful nonetheless.

The agonizing two weeks are filled with a whole lot of sitting and pacing and analyzing vitals and staying up late for the loyal Doctor McCoy, who can't seem to find any peace away from the Academy's quaint medical bay room where Amelia is recovering. Spock visits a lot, sometimes with Uhura and sometimes not, usually picking a spot to sit and stare in his usual calculating way. Basically all members of the _Enterprise_ crew visit at one point in time, bringing flowers and other trivial 'get-well' gifts that Bones just _knows_ Lea is going to scoff (appreciatively) at when she wakes up.

_When._

It's a word that Bones drills into his head as an absolute truth, because he just has to hope and wish and rely on the outcome that she _is_ going to wake up after all the hell that she's been through. He completely avoids Spock's statistical way of looking at her chances and tries to shut his ears off whenever he hears the half-Vulcan explaining to someone about something to do with _stupid_ percentages.

Bones eventually stops counting the number of times his friends ask him to take a break and get some sleep, because after the total has reached twelve, he decides he just doesn't have time for adding it up anymore. He's devoting all of his effort and all of his medically-trained brainpower to making sure that Amelia stays on track and that her conditions are prime for optimum recovery, a term he just knows that Spock would appreciate.

The nights are spent with a lot of sneaking into her hospital room, because even Chief Medical Officers aren't supposed to have access to everything at every given time. This is the time when Bones actually sits and gives himself a much needed break, though he is constantly stealing glances over at the continuously beeping monitors and screens. It's often that his thoughts drift towards his 'final' moments with Amelia Kirk, always focusing in on the last few words that she had murmured through difficult breaths. He even talks to her occasionally, though the doctor would never discuss that or his not-so-rare tears with another soul. Well, except maybe her.

* * *

While the first blinks out of sleep are challenging, the first blinks out of a two week long medically induced coma after dying of radiation poisoning are even _more_ challenging, as Amelia soon discovers. Only a fraction of her first thoughts are spent on wondering why she's here and breathing and really _alive_ because a turn of the head helps her to notice her dear Doctor McCoy. He's smirking down at her while her eyes are widening at the same time her cheeks are flushing to a healthy pink because she's actually here with him, and he happens to look _very_ good while outfitted in all white. She doesn't realize that he's trying to act nonchalant in order to avoid jumping for joy or tearing up, because he's done enough of the latter in the past two weeks.

Spock comes in a few moments later and happily welcomes her back to the world of the living. She marvels when he calls her Amelia instead of Captain because that literally _never_ happens. She decides that his using of her name must only be saved for very special occasions such as her improbable and basically illogical return from the dead.

The remainder of the day includes a lot more visits from crew members and a lot of tears and a lot of smiles and a lot of hugs. Bones remains in the room for most of the day, often listening in as he checks her vitals or joining in the conversation as he sits in a chair near her bedside. His mind frequently wonders about their last conversation, and whether or not she remembers what she told him. He comes to the ultimate decision that he'll hold off on asking unless she brings it up, because it's more important for her to recover than to address all of his nagging questions about feelings.

* * *

The conversation doesn't come until around a week later, more specifically the night she's been cleared to leave the hospital. By then Bones has lessened his visits because she's doing a lot better and because he's being forced to tend to other patients with more severe cases. So Amelia is able to return to her quarters around nine o'clock at night, strolling through the mainly empty campus. She doesn't really mind because she doesn't feel like being confronted by people and asked about death and how she's doing. When she reaches her room, it looks exactly how she'd left it, which is a relief as she eagerly climbs onto the bed without bothering to turn on any lights in the first place.

Sleep doesn't come easily and she's tossing and turning and noticing the eerie silence at the absence of all of the beeping and whirring hospital instruments. Every shut of her eyelids brings unsettling images of the warp core and the glass door and her friends staring helplessly back at her as she wheezes and coughs. She goes over each and every word she'd said, wondering why she picked those things as her last words. That sends her mind onto a different tangent that includes wondering why Bones has been acting a little distant and wondering why he hasn't mentioned _anything_ whatsoever about what she said to him before she died. She sighs in exasperation and turns to see that the clock has already struck ten. She wants to sleep, but now her thoughts have her wanting to move and go and act on something, so before she can stop herself she's jumping out of bed and dashing into the hallways of the dorm building.

* * *

Bones has trained himself to be worried every time someone comes knocking on his door in the middle of the night, so he's absolutely freaked to see Amelia standing before him and automatically begins to ask what's wrong and think of all the different worst case scenarios that can occur based on her treatment. She quells his worries momentarily by informing him that nothing is actually wrong, but sends his heart pounding again once she says '_I need to talk to you_'. He briefly opens his mouth to say something, but opts for a nod and to stay silent until he sees where she's going with this.

She's at a rare loss for words and feels generally frazzled because she's confronting her best friend about her innermost feelings and he's standing there waiting, looking effortlessly attractive in Starfleet uniform pajamas and with ruffled dark hair that could've only been achieved through sleep. Amelia has no way of knowing that Bones is desperately concealing his nervousness because he has a feeling that his is going to be _the_ conversation and he doesn't think he'll ever be fully ready for what she's going to say to him.

There's a brief stretch of silence in which McCoy is waiting to listen and Amelia is deciding that something _else_ would be a much better alternative to talking. So she takes a leap by stepping forward and placing her hands on his shoulders and pressing her lips against his in a real, albeit short, kiss. Despite the fact that it feels right and good and _perfect_, she pulls back to examine his face and lets her palms linger in their spot on his shoulders. Amelia is only able to utter '_I-'_ before she's being tugged forward and Bones is kissing her again like no one ever has before.

There's a lot more kissing after that, followed by staggering into dorms and pressing backs against walls and wrapping legs around waists and falling softly down onto beds. When she finally confirms her declaration of love through a near breathless voice, McCoy is able to do what he's longed to do since her sort-of death, and whispers that he loves her and that he plans on doing just that for the rest of his life. There's a radiant grin that makes its way onto Amelia's face which Bones can't help but cover with his own lips as the two tumble back into a night filled with pure bliss.

* * *

Amelia Timothea Kirk smirks over at her blue shirted Chief Medical Officer of the _Enterprise_ as she steps onto the main bridge. Bones rolls his eyes, but sends her back a warm smile as the rest of the crew scurries around to prepare the ship for her five year mission into space. After eleven months of pitching her case and readying her crew and settling into a relationship with her dear doctor, Amelia grins at the fact that she and her crew have finally made it. She struts forward, containing herself to merely running her fingers over his bicep as she passes because McCoy made her _promise_ to be as professional as possible while on duty. Her ears catch him mutter something about five years in space and she quirks a smile.

The Captain's chair eagerly awaits her as she finally takes a seat to examine all of the stations around the bridge. She rattles off the usual questions to Sulu, Chekov, and Spock and receives pleasing answers across the board that indicate the readiness of her ship for their mission. As Sulu prepares to put the _Enterprise_ into warp, her favorite half-Vulcan and doctor come to stand on either side of her chair. When Spock questions where they should go, she hesitates as her ship bursts out into the vast expanse of space.

There is a hopeful smile on Amelia T. Kirk's face as she cheerily responds '_Where no one has gone before'._

* * *

**The end!**

**I hoped you guys liked this and I also hope there were not too many mistakes.**

**Please please review with your thoughts, or if you would like any further continuation, such as more one shots, because I have _sooooo_ many ideas when it comes to these two characters.**

**xo, liz**


	4. Author's Note: Continuation?

**Hello lovely readers!**

**As you might've deduced from the title, this is _not _a new chapter.**

**However, depending on your feedback, there very well could be new chapters added to this fic!**

**I really love the idea of Amelia and Bones, and I have thought up a bunch of other various situations with them that I would love to explore.**

**I would greatly appreciate it if you guys could shoot me a quick PM or leave a review saying whether or not you would be interested in a continuation of this fic in the form of more one-shots.**

**Please don't be shy! Any and all feedback would seriously make my day!**

**Also do not be afraid to post some suggestions or prompts that you would like me to write! **

**Thank you for reading this and please, please give me some feedback!**

**xo, liz**


	5. Shore Leave

**Wow wow wow! I was so overwhelmed with all of the positive feedback you guys gave me! I really appreciate all of it!**

**They really inspired me to get writing, so I cooked up this little piece which has been floating around in my head for a while. **

**This is just a one-shot that's pretty fun and fluffy. Nothing too dramatic here!**

**Please please review with your thoughts or criticism! I would love any and all feedback!**

* * *

Shore leave.

It's a concept that Amelia had heard about during her long three years at Starfleet Academy, most often coming from the upperclassmen or returning officers who have nothing better to do than tell the tales of their time in space. She'd even asked Pike about it once, though he had given her the boring and fatherly response of _'shore leave is rarely necessary'._ Still, it hadn't dashed the young captain's hopes of someday partaking in a short vacation with the crew of her very own starship.

It is three months, twelve days, and nine hours into the _Enterprise's_ five year mission when Amelia starts to really believe that a bit of a break might actually _be_ necessary. And she really does mean necessary. Not the usual Amelia Kirk philosophy of _'let's take a break and have some fun'_ type of "necessary".

The crew is antsy and maybe even a bit paranoid after a close run-in with some Klingons. Even Spock seems a little off, not consistently battling against every one of Amelia's decision. Bones is his usual critical and cynical self, only shedding his serious doctor exterior when both he and Amelia find an overlap in their off-duty time to sneak away to their quarters to sleep or reacquaint themselves with one another.

The captain herself is generally frazzled. She tries to hide her nervousness whenever taking a trip down to engineering because she'd be happy to never go near that stupid warp core chamber entrance door _ever_ again. The added task of being responsible for the hundreds of people aboard her ship for a whole five years only contributes to a lot of tossing and turning at night that even McCoy can't find a suitable cure for.

She's on the bridge and sitting peacefully (for a change) in her captain's chair when one of the crew members rattles off something about nearing a Federation planet. The idea of a brief shore leave pops into her head and then she's shooting more questions at the red-shirted girl, asking the specifics of the nearby planet.

When she hears that it's called Paradisus, Amelia can't help but raise an interested eyebrow at how similar the name is to the word _paradise._ The crew girl's speech tells of a luxurious vacation-like planet, filled with beaches, tropical forests, fun, and hotels to accommodate the ever arriving guests. Spock is being called to her side only a moment later, tasked with providing his insight on whether or not a short break would be a _logical_ idea. To her surprise, he agrees with a nod and a comment about how he's always been interested in visiting the famous planet of Paradisus.

It only takes a few seconds for Amelia to send out a ship wide message which announces the _Enterprise's_ three day shore leave on the approaching planet. There are excited murmurs around the bridge as the ship pulls away from its original course and veers towards the fascinating planet.

* * *

The sun is hot and the people are friendly and Bones is _smiling_ and the entire crew seems to be enjoying themselves as soon as they set foot onto the planet's surface and gradually make their way away from the starship. There's a greeter waiting to show them to their hotel, an orange skinned man with black hair whom had been sent after the Federation had cleared the _Enterprise's_ landing on the tropical planet. He takes a quick liking to Captain Kirk, grinning and placing a bright hand on her shoulder as he leads the crew to their destination. The close proximity and touchiness last until Bones makes his way forward, shooting a narrow eyed look at the Paradisian. Amelia chuckles, linking her elbow with the doctor's as their guide slinks back a bit.

Apparently the hotel owners are thrilled to be hosting the crew of the famous _Enterprise_, because Amelia and McCoy find themselves stepping into a gorgeous and large hotel suite equipped with a feather soft mattress beneath a billowy canopy. She hurries out onto the large patio giddily, taking in the beautiful view of the beach that the elevation helps to provide. She hears the chatter of people filling the streets below paired with the exotic calls of animals radiating from the tropical vegetation to the far left of their hotel.

Then there are arms slipping around her waist and Bones is chuckling as he carries her shorter form into the suite, only letting her free once he tosses her onto the sizeable bed. He falls down beside her and they talk for a while, sometimes staring at the ceiling, sometimes staring at each other. Amelia loves being able to simply enjoy her doctor's company, fully devoting her attention to him for the first time in the last three months filled with stressful duties aboard the _Enterprise_.

They're rolled on their sides and facing one another when their lips finally touch after an hour of discussion. One kiss sparks up a whole lot more kisses, along with the shedding of Starfleet uniforms and tangling of limbs. Amelia lets go of her commanding Captain facade for a while, because she's in a gorgeous place with her gorgeous Doctor McCoy and it _really_ couldn't get much better than this.

* * *

Her blonde hair is down and she's outfitted in only some underwear and a too-big blue Starfleet uniform shirt when Amelia finally gives in to opening the door and facing the incessantly knocking visitor. She isn't completely happy to see Uhura and Carol Marcus standing before her, because these three days are supposed to be her time away from her crew. At least, this first night is.

Uhura immediately raises both eyebrows upon seeing Amelia's choice of clothing and lack of pants, to which the barely-clothed Captain shrugs. The gesture sends Carol talking, explaining to Kirk that her presence is _required_ for a "girl's night out". She scrunches up her nose in a way that could be received as disgust. She can barely handle wearing dresses, as her non-regulation Starfleet pants and gold uniform shirt suggest, let alone devote an entire _night_ to girlish activities even though Uhura and Carol are her friends. Besides, she's planned to take it easy for the rest of their first day of shore leave, spending the remainder of it in her hotel room with McCoy.

Then Bones comes strolling around the corner, tugging his black Starfleet tee shirt over his head in the process since his blue science officer top is otherwise occupied. The girls give him a wave as Amelia simultaneously shoots him a look that reads _'please help me'_.

However, Bones _doesn't _come to her rescue. Instead he nods back at his fellow crew members, urging that Amelia really should go have fun with them. She starts to protest about not wanting to leave him here all alone, but the doctor only shakes his head and insists that he'll catch up with Scotty or Sulu. Then she starts protesting everything in general, getting into exaggerated hand movements until Bones gives her _the look_.

It's _the look_ that he always has on his face when she's becoming a bother or acting slightly too childish for her age. She would often see it on his face during all of her medical check-ups throughout the years, mainly whenever she began squirming at the use of his stupid beeping scanner. It's _the look_ that always makes her angry for a moment and knit her eyebrows in frustration, but she's come to know it as McCoy's thing. Later on she always ends up appreciating the fact that he knows how to reign her craziness in without too much of a hassle, and she loves him for it.

_The look_ fades from Bones' face as Amelia sighs and mutters that she'll need a minute to get changed before embarking out on their girl's night endeavor, finally shutting the door in their way-too-pleased faces. She sulks away from the entrance, McCoy directly behind her as she makes her way towards her own clothes that had been tossed in different locations around the room. Amelia swaps clothes quickly, exchanging the blue top for her own gold one. She dresses in her pants and slips on her boots, finishing by swooping her hair up into a ponytail all while Bones looks on silently from the foot of the bed.

She approaches to plant a quick kiss on his lips before promising to be back later on that night. They share a playful smirk as she places his shirt back in his hands, adding on a wink just because. He quickly sneaks in another kiss, because he's learned to never take chances for granted, especially when it comes to his beloved Amelia Kirk.

She's strutting out the door a minute later, following behind her communications and weapons specialists. As all three start chattering, she begins to think that maybe a "girl's night out" isn't such a horrible idea after all she's been through in the last year.

* * *

The girl's night ends up including a lot of dancing and talking and walking and drinking. Amelia knows that the old her would usually go all out on the latter, but something in her gut tells her she shouldn't get way too tipsy. She thinks the feeling must come with being a Captain and always feeling responsible for the people around her. Despite all of the numerous offers and urges to drink more than three alcoholic beverages, Amelia denies, constantly thinking that if anything bad were to _actually _happen, she would need to be sober enough to spring into action.

Unlike the Captain, Carol and Uhura have no problem whatsoever with letting loose and drinking to the point of giggling and stumbling around. It's almost strange for Amelia to see the normally proper and collected Uhura like this, but she figures that everyone deserves the chance to get a little wild every once in a while. Having only known Carol for a few months, she has no idea if this is her usual behavior when it comes to alcohol.

They're at their third bar, a breezy and open place with colorful lights set right on the beach, when it happens. Amelia is going on about something to do with the ship when she mentions Spock's name, immediately catching Uhura's attention and causing the Lieutenant to sigh and place her head in her petite hands. At first the other two girls are surprised, worried that something has happened between Uhura and her half-Vulcan boyfriend (though Amelia thinks it's odd to refer to Spock as anyone's _boyfriend_). That is until Nyota launches off into a slurred speech about how much she loves Kirk's First Officer and begins to gush over every mushy detail of their relationship.

It sends Lea and Carol into a fit of laughter and successfully catapults the three women into the type of discussion that is included on _every_ girl's night, no matter the age or occupation: talk about _boys_. After Uhura's rant, Amelia is bombarded with questions about her and her Chief Medical Officer. She mainly provides them with vague answers, though she knows they can't really tell the difference based on all of the alcohol and foreign beverages they have already consumed.

Carol starts spilling secrets next, once they've all had their fill regarding the Captain's relationship. Carol doesn't have a significant other, but she eagerly chats about all of the crushes she's developed and all the flings she would like to pursue. Amelia coughs back a laugh of surprise when the weapons specialist dreamily confesses about her interest with Scotty, and how his accent is apparently the _'greatest thing in the whole wide world'_. It's a bit of an odd pair to consider at first, but Amelia internally shrugs and goes along with it with a smile on her lips.

Then she's choking on her water and spitting it out into the glass because Carol lets it slip that she and the rest of the medical staff secretly refer to Bones as _Doctor Gorgeous._ Amelia decides she isn't surprised out of anger or jealousy, but because that is actually _very_ funny and soon enough she's cracking up along with her two friends. She can't help but note that she agrees with the med staff and makes a mental note to "accidentally" slip that nickname in one day when she's calling Bones up to the bridge.

The night doesn't continue on for much longer after that, because Uhura and Carol are losing steam and all Amelia wants to do is crawl back into a bed with the comfort of knowing that she isn't shooting throughout space at warp speed. So the trusty Captain ushers them up from their seats and away from the beachside bar, which luckily isn't that far away from their hotel. The stroll through the warm and heavy air is filled with stumbles and giggles and a lot of comments from the two intoxicated Starfleet members about how thankful they are for one another and for Amelia. She laughs along with them, even linking arms in a sisterly way, since she knows any alternative would mean that her friends would most likely fall flat on their pretty faces.

When she makes it back up to her own room, she's tired and it's two in the morning and there's a sheen of sweat on her skin, but she's smiling to herself. Amelia quietly makes her way inside in order not to wake Bones, who appears to be sleeping soundlessly. She tiptoes into the extravagant bathroom for a quick shower that hopefully rids her body of all odors that come along with being in a bar and towel dries her hair to the best of her ability.

The bed shifts a little as she wiggles underneath the covers, turning to face a now noticeably awake McCoy who smiles upon realizing her presence beside him. He greets her with a sleepy voice and half open eyes, and they briefly detail each other on their experiences. She's happy to hear that he ended up finding Scotty, Sulu, and even Spock, and struggles to hold in a chuckle when her minds recalls Uhura and Carol's gushing over the boys. There are a few more words exchanged and a goodnight kiss before they both call it a night, and Amelia is happily falling asleep beside Doctor Gorgeous himself.

* * *

The next two days are even more fun for the crew, and include various activities that one does on a beautiful tropical planet such as Paridisus. There's a hike throughout a rainforest and a trip to a dancing club and a few more visits to various bars. Amelia even manages to haggle Bones into sneaking down to a deserted part of the beach at one in the morning. He does a lot of muttering about hating the feeling of sand in his toes, but Lea just knows that he enjoyed himself in the end.

Their last hours of shore leave bring with them a feeling of sadness, but also a bit of contentment because Amelia has definitely missed the _Enterprise_ and surprisingly wants to get back to the duties that come along with captaining it. The same orange skinned man is there to escort them back, but entirely avoids Amelia at the sight of Bones walking right beside her. She shoots the doctor a subtle questioning look, to which he responds by shrugging and speaking an innocent _'what?'_.

Then they're back onboard the precious starship, everyone settling into their usual positions. Amelia catches sight of Uhura and wiggles her eyebrows, making fun of the Lieutenant's slight lingering headache. She can easily see that the shore leave was a positive thing for her crew members, and not only because it helped a lot of them get some healthy sun on their usually pale skin. There's a lighter atmosphere aboard the _Enterprise_, which makes a smoothly running voyage a whole lot easier. It isn't long before they're hurtling back into warp and off to their next destination, their Captain eager to see what is next for her and her trusty crew.

* * *

**So the whole "Doctor Gorgeous" thing is based off a hilarious tumblr post I saw, so the credit for that idea totally goes to whoever posted that.**

**Also, please note that these one-shots are NOT in chronological order, and just a random collection.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, and please please review!**

**Answer this: what situations would you like to see me write about? Fun? sad? adventurous? dramatic?**

**Please post your answers in a review or PM me!**

**xo, liz**


	6. Study Sessions

**Here is another fluffy chapter. **

**This is set during Bones and Amelia's three years at the Academy, before she takes the third K.M. test and gets caught cheating and etc.**

**I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

There are many occasions which bring Amelia sauntering into McCoy's dorm room in the late evening and not leaving until the early dawn of the next day.

There are times when she simply needs a friendly face to chat with, which brings her running in his direction every time. Those talks usually end in the wee hours of the morning when any students traveling around campus would be questioned and maybe even reprimanded. So Amelia stays, gratefully accepting the surprisingly comfortable couch as her makeshift bed until seven a.m. comes around and she's sneaking silently out the door like a professional and hurrying to prepare for the day's classes.

Then there are the movie nights, which _always_ end with both of the two falling asleep, more often than not using one another's shoulders as pillows. This occasion doesn't come up a lot, since free time is limited at the Academy and good movies are hard to come across. _Good movies_ are mostly defined as exciting films that keep the Starfleet trainees interested and are able to fit into the ancient DVD player that Bones dug up somewhere inside his home in the south.

The most boring and most often occurrences happen to be the numerous study sessions, hated by Amelia with a passion like none other. She dreads the studying and cramming, which is somewhat funny for someone who is so interested in the learning itself. Bones continuously repeats to her how important learning the material is, because there is no way in hell that she'll achieve any status as an officer if she can't even pass a simple exam on basic engineering principles. Amelia often rolls her eyes in response, sometimes adding in a sigh for further dramatic effect, but always manages to quit her whining for at least a little while to turn her attention back to her course materials.

Though McCoy is training to become a full-fledged Chief Medical Officer, there are some basic classes in their first year which overlap with one another. They both suffer through a xenolinguistics starter course, which gives Amelia a very great appreciation for how many foreign tongues Uhura has already managed to master. That course brings with it many study sessions that extend into ungodly hours. It's time filled with a thousand and one mispronunciations from both Bones and Amelia, though she eventually manages to get a bit of an upper hand on the doctor once the class has come to a close. The stammering attempts at the languages end in knitted brows, confused expressions, or, most often, uncontrollable fits of laughter. They end up celebrating once they both pass in the end with an unsanctioned trip off campus to a bar that happens to be fairly close by.

As the second and third years come along, the best friends find themselves seeing less and less of each other when it comes to class time. Bones is being constantly pushed into the medbay while Amelia continues to be slammed with a variety of courses in order to prepare her for the ultimate goal of captaincy one day in the future. At the time she doesn't realize how near in the future that opportunity will arise, but continues to put in the best effort possible into each and every one of her studies. The academically-focused gatherings in Bones' room are still frequent, though they include a whole lot more silence while the two try and study completely different subjects.

Eventually McCoy begins recruiting Amelia for help, since his classes are getting harder and his stack of items to study is only growing larger. These are the times where she is able to feel a whole lot more relaxed, flopping herself down onto the dorm bed and listing off concepts which Bones answers with every bit of information he knows about the topic from his place in the desk chair. Amelia barely understands any of the medical vernacular, but she can read, and that's all that Bones needs out of his trusty study partner. Although not the one using any brain power to absorb information, Amelia is always the first one to doze off, descending into sleep while sprawled out over the doctor's bed. It's when she clocks out that he finally decides he needs his rest too, and affectionately places a blanket over his friend before taking a place on the nearby couch.

Amelia takes after Bones once her homework starts piling up, and pleadingly contacts the bright doctor for assistance. They _still_ end up in his dorm, since he's had an upgrade to a single and Amelia is _still_ stuck with a roommate that acknowledges her presence with a series of glares and sighs. McCoy continues to sit in the desk chair, Lea's papers spread before him, while she lounges on the bed, blue eyes focused on the ceiling above her. She _still_ manages to fall asleep first after coming to the conclusion that she's had enough absorbing of knowledge and McCoy is _still_ always there with a smile on his lips and a blanket in his hand to cover up the young woman. The couch is _still_ his sleeping place, and he _still_ thinks that taking the sofa is worth it as long as his Amelia is comfortable.

The late night study sessions always somehow manage to make an impact, and a positive one at that. Both the doctor and aspiring officer keep their above average grades. Bones is sure that Amelia is getting by her classes with the help of her superior intellect, while Amelia thinks that Bones is doing well because he's the most talented and natural doctor that she's ever known. In fact, both of them eventually come to the conclusion that the study sessions are only good for a slight refreshing of the concepts, though they never admit it to one another.

Both simply enjoy the get-togethers as times filled with laughter over pronunciations and conversations about the future and blank stares at one another at the sound of a completely forgotten topic. Sure, the constant academic conversation is a bit of a bore, but the two wouldn't rather be discussing alien languages or deadly diseases or parts of a warp core with anyone else. In fact, they eventually realize that they have a lot to owe to the study sessions.

It's nearly two in the morning after a particularly rough session regarding Amelia's communications class when Bones finds her sleeping soundly, one side of her face pressed flatly against his pillow. After he's grabbed a thick blanket and placed it atop her still form, he kneels beside his bed and just _looks_, realizing that he might just care about the resting girl a lot more than any simple friend should. There's hints of a smile on his lips and a _feeling_ in his heart as he brushes some hair out of her eyes before shutting off the light and trying to grab some sleep of his own.

He tells her about that moment a few years later, after her brush with death and his brief coming to grips of the fact that he'd lost her. Amelia gives him a radiant grin and kiss on the cheek, musing that she always knew that those study sessions had been good for something other than passing all those silly tests.

* * *

**Another cutesy one-shot that I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Please review with your thoughts and let me know what you would like to see me write about!**

**xo, liz**


	7. The Start of It All

**I'm back! Sorry for such a long wait.**

**I really liked writing this. In this one-shot, we get a little more background about how Kirk and Bones became friends after first meeting on the shuttle.**

**All of this takes place before their relationship except for the very end.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Their friendship develops quickly, easily. As if it were meant to happen from the very beginning.

Amelia first notices the dark-haired McCoy on the same day of their first meeting, as she's hurriedly exiting her dorm building while simultaneously pulling her long blonde waves into a ponytail. He's walking out of a door as well, away from the building next to hers, already outfitted in his red Starfleet cadet uniform. She flags him down after a brief jog, asking where in the world he could've gotten his uniform since she didn't even have one in her own room. It quickly dawns on her that her unexpected enrollment into the Academy might be the cause of her lack of uniform. That, and her lack of roommate and abundance of issues with her slightly dingy looking room that could've very possibly been the last one available.

He offers to help her with finding some sort of personnel who could assist her with her uniform woes, much to Amelia's satisfaction. She doesn't even realize the slight Southern tint to his voice until McCoy is ending his sentence with a _"sure I'll help you, darlin" _and leading her off towards some sort of Academy headquarters or something of the such.

Their search is short and very successful until Lea sets sight on the red dress being handed to her and she's shoving the garment right back at the helpful secretary, who suddenly has a frown appearing on her previously pleasant face. It takes about ten minutes of arguing back and forth, with McCoy standing silently in the background watching the scene unfold, until Amelia convinces the Starfleet employee to hand over the smallest male uniform for her to wear.

She leaves with a grin and the woman stays with her glare that only McCoy seems to notice. Amelia briefly explains to the doctor how she detests dresses and would rather trot around in men's clothing than have to deal with crossing her legs every time she sits in a chair. She bids him a quick goodbye paired with a wave, thanking him for his assistance before hurrying off towards her dorm. It isn't until she's back in her room, noting how well the men's uniform happens to fit, when she realizes that her doctor acquaintance had shaved off his scruffiness, making him appear a whole lot more like an Academy student than a small town Iowa doctor.

* * *

Amelia sees him again the next day, seated in a low row of her xenolinguistics class, pen and paper set neatly upon the desk before him. Although she's usually opposed to sitting anywhere near the front, she heads in his direction, expertly ignoring all the stares that come her way as people notice her lack of a mini-dress. McCoy turns to look at her as she plops down into the chair beside his with a goofy grin and bright blue eyes.

The first words out of her mouth have something to do with why he's going to handwrite his notes instead of recording or typing them out on a PADD, to which he responds with a simple _"I guess I'm old-fashioned." _Lea's fully prepared to further her inquiries until McCoy is wondering something of his own, questioning the girl about her lack of _any_ class materials whatsoever. There's an easy shrug and maybe even a smirk as she says, _"I guess I'll just listen"_ before turning to face the front of the lecture hall where an alien looking professor has just appeared. She doesn't notice McCoy's lingering look as he further attempts to figure out the young woman beside him.

He's still looking when she turns again, complimenting him on his cleanly shaven face.

* * *

She first calls him 'Bones' after about a week and a half into their developing friendship.

It comes after a _"thanks"_ as Amelia accepts a band-aid from McCoy's handy miniature first aid kit that he always carries around with him. She slips the nickname in seamlessly without hesitation, while he's caught with a furrowed brow and a quizzical look on his face. Lea plays it off with an innocent expression as the doctor asks why she called him that.

She provides a brief explanation which mentions their first meeting on the shuttle and his comment about having nothing left but his bones. Amelia admits that it stuck in her mind and he smiles at that, chuckling as she explains that his being a doctor further establishes her new title for him.

* * *

The confirmation of their friendship comes 24 days after their original introductions.

It's nine in the morning and Bones is knocking on her door because they have developed a habit of meeting beside a certain tree before making their way towards xenolinguistics class. The pounding of a fist against metal is what jars her from sleep, sending her flying up into a sitting position with suddenly alert eyes. There are open books littered across her mattress and even a sheet of paper stuck to the side of her face. The time on the clock is staring her straight in the face as she horrifyingly realizes that she never got around to finishing her paper on Klingon language before alluring sleep overtook her.

McCoy's knocking is incessant and doesn't halt until Amelia is opening the door and he's taking in her lack of uniform and generally frazzled appearance. He hasn't seen anything other than the cool, collected, and confident Kirk, and doesn't get the chance to as she turns to sprint back towards her mess of books.

Bones sighs and enters the mess of a dorm, attempting to console his friend as she tries to develop the last half of her thesis within the ten minutes they have before class begins. He doesn't break through to her until he clasps both hands around her forearms, causing her to stand in a single spot and look at him. She wants to yell when his only words have to do with asking for a piece of paper.

She gives him one and curiously watches as he scrawls down a few lines of text, not actually bothering to decipher the words created by his messy handwriting. Bones holds up the note once he's done, pointing an index finger in her direction. _"You're sick __today" _he says matter-of-factly before turning to make his way out of the door.

She asks how that messy note is going to prove that when Bones explains that it's a doctor's note, which he's allowed to write considering he's a _doctor._ He leaves her with a simple _"you owe me one"_ before leaving Amelia alone in her room with slightly parted lips that soon morph into a smile as she sits on the foot of her bed and thinks about how lucky she is to have a doctor as her new best friend.

* * *

Amelia coaxes Bones into sneaking off campus one night after they both receive glowing praise on their linguistics papers from their impressed professor. They come across a small bar not far off from the Academy where they decide to celebrate their academic successes. It's a little smelly and chilly and basically deserted, but they serve beer and that basically fits the requirements of the two Starfleet cadets. They sit side by side on two creaky bar stools, leaning against the splintering wood counter and just talking between sips of their beverages.

The night doesn't last long, but it is a memorable one filled with stories and laughs and little details that both Amelia and McCoy like hearing about the other. Bones doesn't even ask about her dad, which is a treat for Amelia all on its own after having so many others bring up her well known last name.

They part in front of Amelia's dorm room, because McCoy's southern side includes insisting on walking a young woman to her door step, though there isn't any sort of step involved in this case. There are only a few very quiet words exchanged since neither of them want to get in trouble for sneaking around past curfew. Amelia gives him a wink and a wave of her hand before disappearing into her room and silently closing the door. Bones lingers for a few seconds longer, staring at the door and thinking about the girl currently residing on the other side of it. His thoughts only last for a moment before he gently shakes his head and moves away, heading towards his own dorm to get some sleep.

* * *

Amelia has lived a few more years and been resurrected once before she's resting on a bed beside McCoy, and he's talking to her about their first year at Starfleet Academy. About that one night at that one little bar where they talked for an hour or two and he listened to her stories and he watched her head throw back with laughter and he realized that he could never, ever succeed in simply being the best friend to Amelia Kirk.

* * *

**Well that was cute and fluffy.**

**Hopefully you guys liked this, and sorry for such a long wait!**

**PLEASE review with suggestions for future one-shots!**

**xo, liz**


	8. Fear

**Hey guys! Another one-shot for you all!**

**This one is not happy go lucky, and a lot more dramatic and maybe even a little suspenseful. Also, this is set after STID during the 5 year mission. **

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

There are bright lights.

There is noise. _So much noise._

There are screams.

But more than anything, there is fear.

Crippling fear, heart shattering fear, life altering fear that Amelia seems to experience all at once. She's staggering up from the floor of the bridge and desperately clutching onto her Captain's chair for support. Her head is pounding and her ears are ringing but she manages to catch Sulu's comment about the enemy ship being destroyed. She doesn't have time to celebrate that.

Spock is there. He is always there, it seems. He's taking hold off her forearm and helping her into the seat as she's wincing and cringing at the pain emanating from her left wrist whenever she tries to move it. Amelia allows herself a brief moment to simply _look_. To see all of the alarms dying down and the sparks flying and her crew members recomposing themselves. There's something running down her forehead and weighing down her eyelash and it has to be blood.

The moment is over. Amelia quickly blinks to refocus her vision before looking up at where Spock is standing beside her chair. He has a green tinted bruise on his cheekbone and his hair isn't as precisely styled as usual but he is still standing up straight and asking what his Captain wants him to do. She's still out of it, somewhat, and mutters something unintelligible before turning to address Sulu.

Her pilot is rubbing at his eyes but is alert at the sound of her voice. Amelia knows the right questions to ask in the time post-crisis, when all immediate danger has subsided. For the first time in a long time, she thinks it just might be a good idea to follow the regulation that her professors had instilled into her head during her time at the Academy. Her words are rushed, but Sulu knows she is asking which part of the ship experienced the worst amount of damage.

His words are not rushed. Amelia has no trouble hearing them or absorbing them. She wishes her ears deceived her, but she gets the exact same string of words once she asks Sulu to please repeat what he just said.

_The sickbay was hit the hardest._

Her heart automatically clenches, and there is a lump in her throat. Amelia tries to calm herself, because even though Bones was in the sickbay, it doesn't mean he's injured or hurt or-

She stops her own thought and decides to page the medical area instead. Her voice is frantic and she keeps repeating _Bones Bones Bones_ but his voice doesn't come and his voice _should_ be the one replying because he's the Chief Medical Officer and this is one of his jobs and why wouldn't he be doing one of his jobs unless something was very, very wrong? Spock obviously knows what she's thinking because she feels a hand on her aching shoulder.

Relief is replaced with more fear when someone responds to her page, but it isn't Amelia's doctor. It's Nurse Chapel, and she seems to be speaking through tears because she barely has an idea of what's going on even though she is currently standing in the sickbay. Amelia then asks the most important question about where in the world Doctor McCoy might be, and feels the threat of tears when Chapel gives her a sob filled "_I... I don't know."_

It's enough to send Amelia jumping to her boot covered feet and to automatically give the con to Sulu because she can already sense that Spock is going to be running behind her no matter where she goes.

* * *

The elevator works, but it is slow. It is too slow and it gives Amelia too much time to think about all of the horrible things that could be waiting for her as soon as she sets foot onto the deck that contains the medbay. Spock is a silent but reassuring presence beside her as they tensely wait for the elevator doors to reopen. Amelia blinks, but it doesn't stop her tears from running down her cheeks.

The sickbay is a mess of toppled over tables and groaning people and damaged machines that are all emitting dangerous sparks and flashes into the dusty air. The healthy doctors and nurses are all dealing with the injured doctors and nurses. Amelia tries at first to pick out Bones among them, but everyone here wears a blue shirt and her head is still pounding and she's being too frantic to complete any task patiently.

She then resorts to asking anyone and everyone where McCoy is and if they've seen him since the last hit. No one knows very much and they brush past her because in a time of a medical emergency the doctors need to care for the patients before answering the pressing questions of the _Enterprise_'s Captain. It isn't until a young nurse informs her about Bones heading back into the supply room that her and Spock have a solid direction to head in.

The supply room isn't far off from the main medical bay. It is down a hallway that Amelia has only traveled down twice before during her time on the _Enterprise_. But she remembers the way and she skirts around everyone and everything until she makes it to the entrance of the corridor. Her heart nearly drops.

The hallway is barely lit, with damaged lights flickering and wires hanging loose from the ceiling. She can't even see into the room at the end, though she does notice that the door is still open. Amelia only barks a quick command at Spock to get more help before she takes off running, ducking below the wires and jumping over the ceiling panels that now litter the floor.

As if on cue, the emergency lights provide a white glow in the damaged hallway and supply room. She knows that the room isn't very big, but it's filled with shelves and those shelves are filled with glass and metal and sharp instruments. Carefully, Amelia stretches over a mess of metal rods that are spilled in front of the doorway. She takes horrifying notice of all the toppled shelves and pieces of shattered glass. It's a difficult task to maneuver past all of them.

She begins with calling out his name, much like she did while paging down to the sickbay in the first place. There isn't any response, and it places a sickening feeling in her stomach. She keeps yelling even though her voice is breaking. Then she's getting on all fours, ignoring the debris, and crawling to look beneath all of the fallen shelves. She's calling and crawling and looking and beginning to hope that he isn't in here after all.

And then she sees him.

The only thing keeping the shelf from crushing down on him is the fact that it landed against another row of shelving. There is glass and metal around him and she can see that there's a bloody gash on his forehead. He's sort of trapped, but not really, because that shelf is barely supporting the other unit and a little more movement will send it down to crush her beloved doctor.

Amelia isn't too far away, but she isn't close either. She would have to crawl beneath the same teetering shelving unit to get to him, and she just _knows_ that everyone onboard would disapprove of her doing something so risky. Even Bones would, if he had any say in the matter.

_"Bones!"_ she calls out again and again and again. But he must be unconscious. She knows his heart is still beating. He just has that pesky head injury keeping him in the dark for the time being.

The shelves lurch and metal creaks and Amelia's heart rate spikes yet again. And then she's crawling furiously, slinking beneath the metal shelving and inching towards Bones. She ignores the glass digging into her palms because now she's _so close_ and she can get him and pull him out and they'll both be okay.

The first thing she checks for is a pulse and luckily there is one, beating noticeably in his neck. The metal groans again and she panics for them both. Amelia grabs tightly onto his hand and just drags him forward, knowing that superficial scrapes will be much nicer to deal with than crushed bones.

There is a brief moment of terror when the metal creaks even louder, dropping to forcefully slam against her spine so that she yelps. She fears that this is the end for them both because she'll never make it in time and the heavy shelves will smash both of them before she has a chance to say anything about it. She only wishes that Bones could be conscious so that she could talk to him one last time.

Then the fear, along with the pressure, is gone. There is no more metal against her spine and no more shelving units looming dangerously over them. Amelia turns her head enough to see that Spock is there like he always is, using his greater than average strength to completely lift the unit up and away from his Captain and Chief Medical Officer. Two red shirted security crew members rush forward, each of them grabbing either Bones or Amelia and pulling them out of the supply room.

The metal shelf comes down with a crash as Spock lets it fall and runs to kneel beside his friends. Amelia gives the guard a brief thanks before moving out of his grasp to inspect Bones. His eyes are still closed but she can see them moving a little and then they're opening to face the damaged ceiling.

His view is soon replaced with Amelia's tear-streaked face as she leans directly over him. She manages to smile through a sob when he utters her name and she helps him to lean up against the nearby wall. He says his head hurts but it's nothing he can't handle and he quickly moves on to questioning the Captain about her own bleeding temple and the weird angle of her wrist.

Amelia doesn't say anything. She only wraps her arms around his midsection and hugs him, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

* * *

Her shift gets to end earlier than usual that night. Spock sends her away to rest, insisting that she deserves a few extra hours to fully recover from the day's events. She accepts without hesitation, and finds herself in her shared bedroom with Bones at about 21 hundred hours.

McCoy is already there, resting on the bed. After determining that his injuries were actually minimal, he was released to rest in his room. He protested a bit more than Amelia did, feeling that it was his duty as CMO to deal with all of his injured crew mates. Despite a valiant effort, he was escorted into the room by Spock himself.

He's lying with his face towards the ceiling when Amelia enters. Of course he's not asleep, and he sits up as soon as she steps into view. She can see the white gauze sticking out from beneath his hairline where a fellow doctor patched up his head. Bones is giving her a certain _look_. She returns the expression, though there are new tears forming in her eyes yet again.

There is fear. It's still there, wrapped around her heart as she sets her eyes on him and imagines all of the things that could've gone wrong. That could've taken him away from her forever. She doesn't have the brainpower to process all of that though, so she decides to kick off her boots and climb onto the bed so that they're situated side by side.

They both lean against the headboard with shoulders touching and fingers intertwined. Her head is on his shoulder and they talk for a little while in soft voices. Eventually they turn out the lights and lay down flat against the mattress to try and get some sleep. Amelia's fingers clutch the fabric of McCoy's blue shirt and he wraps an arm around her to tug her even closer.

There is still fear. But in his arms, she doesn't quite feel it much at all.

* * *

**So that one was more dramatic, obviously.**

**Please review with your prompts!**

**xo, liz**


End file.
